


James is tipsy, Remus likes juice, and Sirius is annoyed with red cups

by cazei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Ice Cream, M/M, Poor James, Remus Is A History Major, Remus doesn't, Remus is smol and cute, Sirius Is An Art Major, Sirius thinks he's cool, he kinda does, james is really drunk I guess, okay, written in fifteen minutes or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: "Then, comes the time to pay.'I’ve got it,' Remus says, giving the girl behind the counter a smile.'Nope,' Sirius interjects. 'I got more than you, I can pay.''You drove us here. This will make up for gas money,' Remus agrees.'It was a mile or two, really, it doesn’t matter.'They both end up paying in full, letting the server have half as a tip."-Prompt:"u hate this party too? wanna go get ice cream or something?? u got some on ur nose here I'll kiss it pff"





	

Sirius glared at James and Lily, off in the corner being “cute” and “couple-ey”. As if the latter is even a word. 

Okay, fine. Yes, Sirius was happy for James and Lily. Yes, he wanted his best mate to be happy. But why couldn’t he be? Why did all of his relationships go south before they’d even started?

Sirius slunk further against the couch, sulking. All around him happy, drunk party-goers cheered and, well, partied. 

Eventually (twenty-six minutes later; not like Sirius was counting) James had the decency to stumble over. Lily is nowhere to be seen, Sirius notes. 

“How're you ‘oing?” James slurs, tipping into the couch. 

“Brilliant,” Sirius sighs. “I’m just brilliant.”

James frowns sloppily. “Oh, no. Wa’ wrong, Siri?”

Sirius lets out an exasperated breath. “Where’s your girlfriend?” He asks eventually. 

James looks around, and, after a minute, points lazily. 

“She’ gettin’ more ta drink,” James comments with a grin. 

“Oh, no,” Sirius objects. “You do not need anymore. Really.”

“Aw, but, Siri-“ James starts. 

“No,” Sirius objects. “I am not helping you with your hangover tomorrow either.”

James stared at him for a long time. “You need somethin’ to drink, don’t ya?”

And with those words of wisdom, James stands, stumbles like a newborn doe, and disappears into the crowd. 

“Tough crowd,” Says a voice from next to him. 

Sirius turns to see another man next to him on the couch. The newcomer is college age, just like him, and he must be from the same college because this is an on-campus party. He’s wearing an old, tan sweater, faded black jeans, and old converse. 

“I’ll say,” Sirius says, indulging in conversation. Hey, he’s cute. “I’m Sirius.”

“Remus,” The other says with a smile. “How cliche is this party?”

“Very. At least the cups are blue and not red,” Sirius answers, looking around. 

Remus laughs and holds up a red cup. “Not all of them, sadly.”

Sirius laughs as well but then inquires as to what is in the cup.

“Juice, actually. I don’t like alcohol all that much,” Remus says. 

Sirius nods. “To each his own?”

“Exactly,” Remus says. “So, what brings you to this party, Sirius?”

Sirius gestures towards the incredibly happy and mushy couple in the corner. “My friends who evidently won’t miss me if I was to have skipped out.”

Remus nods. “Ah, that’s rubbish.”

Sirius shakes his head. “I love ‘em, but…You know?”

“All too well, yeah.”

“So, Remus, what brings you here?” Sirius asks into the lull in the conversation. 

“My roommate needed someone to walk in with, but he’s occupied now,” Remus says. 

“Typical,” Sirius says.

“Typical,” Remus agrees. 

Sirius has an idea, hopefully, a brilliant one. “Wanna leave?”

“I’m afraid I don’t sleep with someone before the first date,” Remus says, serious in case that was what Sirius was suggesting, but also jokingly in case it wasn’t. 

“Well, isn’t that good. I was actually suggesting we go get some ice cream or something of the sort,” Sirius says, waiting for a rejection. 

“Only if this is a proper first date,” Remus says. “I don’t ‘fool around’.”

“I’m serious if you are,” Sirius says. 

“Was…Was that a pun? No, I’m sorry, date canceled.”

“Rubbish, that is. And just when I thought I’d met someone, too,” Sirius laments jokingly. 

Remus stands, stretching. “Let’s go then, Dog star.”

Two can play at this game, Sirius thinks, but says, “Don’t forget Romulus.”

Remus curses. “Dammit! Just when I thought I was safe from that, too.”

Sirius clicks his tongue and stands. “I never lose.”

“Prepare to enter new territory, I guess,” Remus says. “Oh, I don’t have a car.”

Sirius grins. “I can drive us. Just text your roommate so he doesn’t think I’m kidnapping you.”

They both take a moment to text their respective roommates before walking outside. 

“Where’s your car?” Remus asks. The air is cold and the music from the party blares, but everything is calm to the two of them. Relaxed. Familiar. 

Sirius walks up to a motorcycle propped near a tree. “Who said anything about a car?”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Remus asks, making a full circle around the bike, inspecting it. 

“Not yet,” Sirius says. 

“Oh, god, you’re a murderer,” Remus says, mostly joking. “For real, though, I don’t even know your full name, and you expect me to get on this death machine with you?”

“Black. My name is Sirius Black,” Sirius says, tossing a helmet to Remus. “You?”

“Remus Lupin. History major.”

“Art. Are you coming or not?” Sirius asks, already atop the bike. 

“I…Yes,” Remus says, climbing on behind him. 

“Just hold on to my waist,” Sirius says, chuckling. 

The engine is started, and the noise of a motorcycle fills the air. Remus clutches onto Sirius, not for fear of falling, but because Sirius is warm, and the air is not. 

Remus lets out a yell, a happy, enthusiastic yell, as they make a turn. “This is awesome!”He yells. 

“What?” Sirius yells back. 

“Oh, nevermind,” Remus screams.

“What?”

Remus pinches him. Sirius laughs, and Remus suddenly knows that he could hear him the entire time. 

“Twit!” Remus says. 

“That’s not a word!” Sirius protests loudly. 

“Look it up!”

They reach the nearest ice cream shop several minutes later, and Remus misses the noise of the engine once Sirius turns it off. 

Sirius and Remus both shrug off the bike and remove their helmets. 

“Fun, yeah?” Sirius asks. 

“Oh, fine, it was,” Remus conceded. 

Sirius cheers, and, together, they walk into the shop. 

There’s no line, due to the time of day (or rather, night), so they simply walk up to the counter and give their orders. Remus gets a simple chocolate cone, covered in sprinkles, and Sirius gets a sundae, drenched in strawberry syrup. 

Then, comes the time to pay. 

“I’ve got it,” Remus says, giving the girl behind the counter a smile.

“Nope,” Sirius interjects. “I got more than you, I can pay.”

“You drove us here. This will make up for gas money,” Remus agrees. 

“It was a mile or two, really, it doesn’t matter.”

They both end up paying in full, letting the server have half as a tip. 

They sit in tall chairs surrounding a tall, two person table outside the shop. Their faces are illuminated by the store lights and the street lights. It’s still dark, but neither cares.

“This was fun,” Remus says. 

“It was,” Sirius agrees. “I think this is when you give me your phone number as well.”

Remus laughs at his lack-of-subtly, but he texts himself from Sirius’ phone all the same.

“Wow, I can’t believe that worked,” Sirius says. 

Remus shrugs. “Like I said, this was fun.”

They continue eating in silence, but it was not awkward. Instead, it was comfortable, which was odd because they’d only just met. 

Sirius ended up finishing first, so they decided to go on a walk while Remus finished his cone. 

When he had and they were circling back around, Sirius noticed something. 

A bit of ice cream had gotten stuck on the tip of Remus’ nose.  
Sirius knew how cliche this was, but he did it anyways: 

“You’ve got a bit of chocolate on your nose.”

“Oh, yeah?” Remus says, noting it. “What, you’re not going to get it for me?”

Sirius, blushing, reaches forward and kisses Remus on his pointy, cute nose. 

It only lasts a second, but both of their hearts nearly burst. 

“I think you missed some,” Remus says quietly, his cheeks pink.

“Yeah?” Sirius says before leaning in to kiss Remus on the mouth. 

Remus kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it! Or if you hated it! Really I just like feedback!


End file.
